World of the Land of Light
The Nebula M78 Timeline (also known as the Main Timeline or Showa Timeline) is the timeline of the main Continuity in the Ultra Series, also known as the Showa Universe. It is in this universe where the bulk of the Ultra shows take place, along with the events of the Mega Monster Battle shows. Events prior to Ultraman Transformation of the Residents of the Land of Light * Two hundred and seventy thousand years before the formation of the ZAP Spacy, a race of human-like beings lived in a peaceful technological utopia. Unfortunately, the peaceful society lived on a planet orbiting a red giant star near the end of its life. The sun died, with their ancestors surviving only because of their advanced technology, but they were left in perpetual darkness without their sun. For an unknown amount of time, planet Ultra's greatest scientific minds came together and eventually devised a replacement for their sun, the Plasma Spark. A tower was built so this artificial star could illuminate the planet, saving it and its people from freezing to death in the cold of space. During work on the project one of the two workers were exposed to the 'Differentior Rays' and transformed into a silver being. Upon study it was found that they were incredibly strong. Among other numerous abilities, their bodies generated chemicals that could enhance their strength, could fire energy beams from their hands and could change their sizes at will. The Elder who then ruled the planet decided that all of his people should gain these powers and the project continued. When activated the planet was bathed in the Plasma Spark's light and it's people. The warming glow of the Land of Light reached the neighbouring L77, allowing their people to become Ultras too. At some point after the activation of the Plasma Spark, one of the Ultras who helped create it ultimately became the planet's ruler. Battles and Wars *'Zagi's Attack': At an undefined point after the creation of the Plasma Spark (probably shortly before the events of Ultraman), Dark Zagi arrived at the Land of Light after escaping to the Showa universe through a Space-Time rip created by the Visitors' attempt to stop Zagi. Once on the Land of Light, Zagi was fiercely resisted by the Ultra Brothers and the Space Garrison, but managed to hold them off until his counterpart, Ultraman Noa, arrived through the rip as well. Noa expelled Zagi back to their home Universe and returned as well sealing the rupture from his side. In the process of sealing the tear, he had lost so much energy that he was forced to devolve, into The Next. *'Great Ultra War': Alien Empera led an army of monsters to invade the Land of Light, it is known that he had taken control of the Land of Light after leading the most successful attack on the Ultras, something that various enemies of the Ultras had trouble doing. However, his reign was short-lived as the giants of light fought back, initiating the battle between light and darkness. At the end of the war, Alien Empera and Ultraman Ken engaged in their famous duel that decided the fate of the Land of Light. The result came to a draw and both powerful fighters earned mirroring scars on their hips as a reminder of their brutal battle. Empera, weakened by Ken's Ultimate Sword, fled into hiding for generations. The Ultra Bell was constructed to destroy Empera's army. After this, the Ultra Bell was kept as a national treasure, and kept near the Plasma Spark in the event that it would ever be needed again. *'Belial's Invasion': Ultraman Belial was a young and promising warrior. However, greed corrupted his mind, and he tried to steal energy from the Plasma Spark, only to be repelled and injured by the energy. As a result, his fellow Ultra, Ken included, banished him from the Land of Light. He eventually crashed on a moon like celestial body, still suffering from his Plasma Spark Induced wounds. Here, he met Alien Reiblood and was forcibly transformed into an Ultra Reionyx by fusing with him. He then led an army of 100 monsters to attack the Land of Light while making his way towards the Plasma Spark. Although Belial managed to defeat the leaders, many Ultras including, Zoffy, Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was defeated by Ultraman King, and sealed within a prison on the planet's moon, now called the Space Prison. *'Galtan Invasion': Mentioned when King Galtan appeared in Ultraman 80. The Galtan race planned a full on invasion of the Ultra Planet. They were very close to success but a Ultra warrior killed the Galtan prince forcing the Galtans to retreat until 1981. *'The Science Patrol': The United Nations forms the Special Science Search Party or the Science Patrol to investigate such occurrences. Numerous countries in the world are granted SSSPs, with the headquarters being located in France. *'Terrestrial Defense Force': The United Nations forms the Terrestrial Defense Force to protect the Earth from large scale attacks. The TDF eventually colonizes some of space including the moon. Showa period 1966 *After a lot of monster attacks were reported, the SSSP formed for the first time in order to track down hostile aliens and monsters. *The original Ultraman tried to track down Bemular to Earth, who has recently escaped from the Monster Graveyard. However, his Travel Sphere accidentally crashed with a young man named Shin Hayata, who was on a patrol with his Delta VTOL plane. Hayata was killed in the same crash, but out of remorse, Ultraman gave Hayata his own life, and merged their bodies to keep him alive while giving him his Beta Capsule which enabled him to transform into Ultraman while facing the monster. 1967 *After almost a year since Ultraman's arrival on Earth, a group of Alien Zetton infiltrates the SSSP Base and destroy the base's supercomputers. Before the Alien Zetton were killed, one of them activates the self-destruct mechanism on their spaceships, releasing the space dinosaur Zetton. Hayata as Ultraman died by the hands of the space dinosaur itself. The SSSP were forced to use their effort to destroy the monster. Alas, Zetton was finally blown into pieces by Arashi, who uses an Anti-Gravity missile while targeting Zetton's face. Zoffy arrives, splitting Ultraman from his human host with his own Beta Capsule while granting the human a second life, leaving an amnesiac Hayata who forgot everything since Bemular's arrival. *Some time later, Ultraman returns to Earth while fusing with Hayata again. However, Ultraman felt a huge loss in confidence and physical strength due to his demise at the hands of Zetton. So weak he had become, the Space Patrol was saving Ultraman's life from the monsters, instead of himself saving the humans. Of course Ultraman wasn't the only one heavily affected, Hayata also was suffering, and even Arashi suggested him to take stamina drinks to recover his energy. *At one point, Hayata's Ultra power senses the arrival of another invasion by the Zettonian army. Another Zetton attacked the Space Patrol's HQ, whereas at the same time another Red King was causing chaos. Luckily enough, a Pigmon communicated with Ide and told him what was bound to happen. History repeated itself and Pigmon was killed in the hands of Red King. Hayata, after watching him die, got angry and turned into Ultraman. Ultraman defeated the evil kaiju, however, for everyone's bad luck, a huge army of monsters were reawakened. Ultraman had no choice, he took the decision of heavily absorbing the sun's energy, and managed to create various clones of himself to fight each monster at the same time. Ultraman defeated them all, but if things couldn't turn worse, a second Zetton was attacking the Space Patrol HQ, and thus Hayata was forced to fight him once again. In the epic clash between the two, Ultraman gets badly hurt, and just when he was about to be defeated by the hands of Zetton once again, Dr. Iwamoto created a device that boosts the energy of the sun inside Ultraman and gave for Arashi. Arashi agrees and shoots at Zetton with the device, the energy was so powerful Zetton couldn't withstand the energy, and exploded into pieces. *A Space Patrolman named Zoffy comes to save Ultraman and separate him with Hayata after giving a life to Hayata, Ultraman finally truly finished his mission on Earth, he separates from Hayata again and returned to the Land of Light. *To replace the SSSP, the Ultra Garrison was founded. *Later in 1967, Ultraseven was sent out to scout the Milky Way galaxy, and witnessed a young mountain climber almost fall to his death in order to save his friend's life in Earth. Taking the form of the man, but not his body, Ultraseven joined the Ultra Garrison under the name of Dan Moroboshi. *Using the Ultra Eye to transform, Ultraseven fought many times against many different Kaiju. 1968 *Close to a year after Ultraseven arrived on Earth, his Superior told Seven if he fought one more time, he would die, but Ultraseven was debating whether to fight Pandon (a kaiju controlled by Alien Goth) or not. Soon, Seven fought Pandon, and flew away, with his strength extremely depleted, he was able to make it home with Pandon destroyed. From this point onwards, the events of ''Ultraman and Ultraseven are placed in the same timeline. The Showa Universe is officially created by Tsuburaya with this unification of the two show's canons''. 1971 *Two monsters, Takkong and Zazahn, begin fighting each other in a city. The 2nd Age of Monsters begins. *During the battle, Hideki Goh, an upcoming racing driver, suffers a head injury from falling masonry while attempting to rescue a dog. He dies shortly afterwards. *Takkong manages to kill Zazahn, and then departs. *Ultraman Jack merges with the deceased Hideki Goh, restoring his life. Hideki Goh joins MAT. *Together, Jack, Hideki and MAT proceed to defend the Earth from various threats. *Alien Nackle murders Goh's friends, Ken Sakata and Aki Sakata, then brainwashes the members of MAT and turns them into slaves. Goh turns into Ultraman Jack to defeat Alien Nackle and Black King, but both opponents were too strong for him to handle, and Jack was carried away. *Ultraman and Ultraseven arrive to rescue Jack, and Jack returns to Earth for a rematch. During the fight, Jack manages to free the members of MAT. With the support of MAT, Jack destroys Black King and Alien Nackle, avenges for Ken & Aki. 1972 *Alien Baltan Jr. arrives and threatens Earth, but Jack manages to defeat Builgamo, the alien's personal Mecha. Baltan Jr. then flees. *One night, when Alien Bat entered Goh's dreams, he began to have nightmares about Zetton. *After Ultraman Jack, a new age of monsters stated appearing, the TAC was formed to combat those threats. *During the attack of the first Choju Velokron, sent by Yapool. After seeing the impressive act of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami being killed by the Choju. The first five Ultra Brothers gave the two humans live and both humans merged with Ultraman Ace. *Ultraman Ace then landed on Earth to defeat the Choju. After that, Ace deal with threats sent by Yapool. Notable threats includes the creation of Ace Killer which tricked the Ultra Brothers to visit Planet Golgotha. While at the planet, Yapool unleash the Choju Barbaras. Ace returned to Earth the deal threat while the other Ultra Brothers got crucifixed. Ace Killer then take some of their powers and show off his new powers on Ace Robot, defeating it. Due to this, Ace went to Golgotha and tried to defeat Ace Killer but was overpowered. At the verge of defeat, the Ultra Brothers give their remaining energy as Ace defeated Ace Killer was the Space Q, destroying the planet with the Ultras escaping. Ace returned to Earth while the other brothers went to the Land of Light. *Soon after, a vile alien known as Alien Hipporito came to Earth, Ace tried to face him but got turned into a jade statue. Even with the arrived of his brothers, they were also turned to jade statues. Eventually, his adopted father known as Father of Ultra came, almost defeat the alien but due to using to much energy while travelling, he was also defeated. He tore of his color timer and replenished Ace strength. Ace then defeated the alien, freeing his brothers and brought Father of Ultra home to the Land of Light. *The Choju Lunatics appeared,Yuko Minami separated from Ace, giving Seiji her Ace Ring. Allowing him to transform to Ace without her but promised she would return every once in a while. *Ever since, Seiji has been Ace's only host and their efforts were just the same. Yapool became desperate by combining the bodies of a selected few choju to create Jumbo King only for him to fail and have Ace fly off to his home world of Nebula M78. 1973 * A tiny flower from space called Tigris Flower whose seed had arrived on Earth over a hundred years ago. Right at the end of the second age of aliens, the seed was planted by Kotaro Higashi, a normal human, left his ship in order to purse his dream of becoming a champion boxer. * At the dusk of the day, Oil Drinker appeared on land and Tigris Flower began to emit pollen from it's flower that knocked Kotaro out and would have eaten him if ZAT had not found him. Within minutes, Tigris Flower grew into his adult form of Astromons. One night, the final choju of Yapool, Oil Drinker appeared and ZAT came to the area to battle with the choju. Agitated, Tigris Flower formed into his adult form Astromons and battled with Oil Drinker. It didn't take long for the massive plant to eat the choju when Oil Drinker's head got stuck in his massive flower chest. After the battle, Astromons flew away into the night. Kotaro did not give up, he tried his best to approach the monster and fought with it but due to the monster can fly, it easily knocked Kotaro down. * The next day, Kotaro is found by Saori and other kids, they wake him up and Saori bandages Kotaro before a kid named Kenichi said they should call Granny Midori. The woman comes and heals Kotaro, who made Kotaro missed his decreased mother, she also said Kotaro very similar to her son and then gives Kotaro a charm to protect himself and said he should never give up before leaving. Later, Kotaro joins ZAT and made acquaintance with others. However, Astromons attacked once again. ZAT soon appeared, and attacked once it got too close to its base. During the attack, Kotaro's plane was hit, and sent crashing into the ground. Moved by this man's courage, the Ultra Brothers and the Mother of Ultra granted him a new life. The female hero placed her latest son, Ultraman Taro, into Kotaro. Not a second later, Ultraman Taro attacked Astromons. Taro attacked with many punches and kicks, until Astromons struck back with his acidic mist, allowing his to get multiple hits in. Taro managed to use the Storium Ray, the massive plant monster was destroyed for good before Taro flies away. 1974 * An Ultra comes from planet L77 of the Leo constellation, Ultraman Leo, a very powerful being from there. Leo lived in peace with other members of his species, who were extremely similar to the beings from Nebula M78 including his pet Ron and younger brother Astra. * However, this world was at war with the Alien Magma, skilled swordsmen that killed for sport. Leo, Astra, and Ron as the only survivors. Leo traveled to Earth, intending to make it a second home. While there, he blended into human society as Gen Ohtori, and became a gym instructor at a fitness club for children. * At the same time on Earth, Alien Valkie's appearance at the end of Ultraman Taro's time on Earth signaled that the third age of monsters was over and there would be a third age of aliens beginning. * However, Magma also came to conquer Earth, he was forced to take action with two biological experiments, Red and Black Giras. * Ultraseven returned to help Earth intercept and fight those monsters but they overpowered him, breaking the Ultra's right leg in the process. As Seven was about to be killed by Magma, Leo appears and saves Seven. However, Seven's leg injury was maintained when he returned to his human form, Dan Moroboshi and his Ultra Eye was damaged, which meant Dan couldn't transform into Seven anymore. Gen is then invited to join MAC by Dan who was the captain. * Dan served as Gen's mentor, training him hard whenever he was defeated. His sometimes brutal training allowed the young warrior to vanquish his opponents and reach a new level of skill each time. * With or without the help of MAC, Gen (as Ultraman Leo) fought and defeated many monsters tried to conquer the Earth as well as training children alongside this. 1975 * Later Ultraman Jack & Hideki Goh arrived on Earth to deliver a Monster Capsule that would help Seven while Jack gets his Ultra Eye fixed but had some difficulties fighting Ashuran which he defeated along with Leo. * In the end, a new threat Black Directive came to the Earth, MAC's Space Station and Seongnam Sports Centre were destroyed and all of Gen's friends are killed by Silver Bloome, beside Toru and Dan (who was believed to be dead). * Gen and Tooru are alone, but are taken in by the Miyama family. Supported by the three women, they continue to battle the threats of the Saucer Race, summoned by Black Directive from Black Star. * Later, Alien Bunyo traps Gen, freezes him, and dismembers him. Toru and Ayumi find his body and bury it, and Bunyo begins to rampage. Ultraman King, however, resurrects Leo. Leo turns to his Ultra size and fight with Bunyo and then uses his famous attack Leo Kick, which knocks Bunyo's off and he melts. * Gen is visited by Seven in a dream, and is told he must tell the humans of his identity. * The next day, Gen and Toru on their way jogging. Black Directive sends Black End come to attack them. Gen reveals with Toru he is Ultraman Leo and shows the Leo Ring, proof he is Leo, and then transforms in front of Toru. Leo nearly wins Black End but Black End beats Leo down because Black Directive holds Toru hostage. Seeing this, Ayumi organizes the children Gen taught and leads them in an assault on Black Directive to rescue Toru. She bites his hand, and Toru throws his crystal ball to Leo. Leo destroys Black End as Black Directive melts. * Black Star flies to Earth to destroy it, but before the planets can collide Leo charges up his Ultra Shooting Beam and destroys the planet, saving the Earth. * Leo (as Gen) then bids farewell to the children, Miyamas and Toru, and goes off to explore the Earth after promises he will return with Toru. 1980 It has been 5 years since the last Age of Monsters. Ultraman 80 came to Earth after finding out about minus energy. In the form of Takeshi Yamato he was hired as a teacher as he worked there for the rest of the series (but stopped being shown working at the school after episode 13). Then when Yamato predicted a monster attack created by Minus Energy he was hired to join UGM as working 2 jobs at once. When Cresent risen from the minus energy Takeshi turned into 80 and stopped the monster. 1981 While in a mission for UGM. Takeshi found the Ultra princess Yullian in the form of Hoshi being chased by the Galtan race. 1984 The Juda/ Grand King events of the movie Ultraman Story take place. While Ultraman Taro fights Emargo ll, Ace, Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, and Ultraseven are missioned to fight off Grand King on a distant planet. After the Ultra Brothers are nearly defeated, Taro gets a Ultra Sign and finally kills Emargo II. Then Taro hurrys up to the planet and fuses with the rest of the Ultra Brothers to kill the first Grand King with a Cosmo Miracle Ray. 1986 After the event, the four Ultra Brothers which is Seven, Jack, Ultraman and Ace fought against U-Killersaurus unleashed by Yapool on the moon, they were almost defeated by the Choju but they break free and unleash the Grand Spark but U-Killersaurus dodged the attack and flew to Earth. After a short assault on space, the Ultra Brothers blasted U-Killersarus to the sea by their finishers. Finally, they sealed U-Killersaurus using the Final Cross Shield and at the cost of almost all their light energy. After the battle, they reverted back to their human forms and lived on Earth as normal humans for 20 years before Mebius comes to Earth. 2006 * Ultraman Mebius, a rookie warrior, was sent to the Earth by Father of Ultra and received from him the Mebius Brace. * Mebius on his way to the Earth saw a transport ship being sucked into the Ultra Zone, the crew was saved by the sacrifice of the captain's son Hiroto Ban and it gradually fell into Ultra Zone, Mebius tried his best to save Hiroto but it is too late since his ship already fell into Ultra Zone before Mebius could approach it. He created his human form after the young man in his honor. * A monster named Dinozaur appears and approached the Earth, the first one in the 25 years after Ultraman 80 came to the Earth, GUYS was sent to prevent it. However, the monster is too strong, and all the members of GUYS are killed except Ryu Aihara. * Mebius, in his human form as Mirai Hibino, transforms to fight, after helping several people rescue bunny rabbits. He later recruits them to help Ryu and ultimately they join GUYS, setting the stage for the rest of the show. 2007 * After Alien Empera has been destroyed by Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave and Zoffy, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Hikari and Zoffy has returned to the Land of Light, Ryu Aihara has become a captain of GUYS and the others have gone back to their normal lives. The end of Alien Empera will cause the Galaxy Crisis Era to begin and ZAP Spacy was founded. Alternate Versions Ultraman: The Great Decisive Battle (1979) This movie has several canons to the Showa Universe for example the Ultra Brothers including Leo and Astra. But some major differences is that Ultraman was sent to Earth by Ultraman King to help the SSSP, Joneus being canon with M78 and Ultraman 80 not being present. Ultraman: The Adventure Begins TBA Ultraman: Towards the Future * Jack Shindo and Stanley Haggard are members of the first manned expedition to Mars, and on the red planet find a giant slug-like monster, Goudes/Gudis. Suddenly the giant warrior, Ultraman, arrives and fights Goudes, but is knocked down for a period. Jack is pinned by a rockslide and Stanley tries to escape in their ship but is blown up by Gudis. It is then that Ultraman gets up, and when he is on the verge of victory Gudis changes into a virus and travels to Earth, where it plans on corrupting all life, mutating other creatures into monsters and awakening existing ones. * Needing a human host to survive on Earth, Ultraman joins with Jack, allowing him to become the mighty alien when all seems lost. He joins the Universal Multipurpose Agency, or UMA, in order to help them battle the monsters. * Halfway through the series Gudis reappears, more powerful than before. It imprisons Ultraman, but Jack distracts it by ultimately showing it the futility of its mission. Even if it does manage to corrupt all life, eventually there will be nothing else to corrupt. The distraction allows Ultraman to break free and destroy Gudis once and for all. For the rest of the series the environmental themes are stronger and the monsters usually arise from human pollution. * In the series finale, a doomsday scenario begins with the appearance of three powerful monsters: Kilazee, Kodalar, and the Earth itself, which tries to wipe out the human race for abusing it. Ultraman is defeated by Kodalar, but Jack survives. Ultimately the humans use an ancient disc to destroy Kodalar by reflecting its own power at it and Ultraman defeats Kilazee and carries it into space, separating Jack from him and restoring him on Earth as a normal human. The victory is seen as another chance for the human race. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero * The Powered Baltan race conducts an invasion of Earth, with their opposition, Ultraman Powered chasing them and following them to the Earth, where he proves to be unable to survive without a human host. Powered chooses Kenichi Kai - a young member of WINR, and he gives Kenichi a Beta Capsule (Flash Prism in Japanese dubbed) to transform. * Powered with the help of Kenichi and ultimately WINR, he fought and defeated many monsters and aliens desiring to terrorize the Earth. * In the end, Powered was wounded and defeated by Dorako, but not before Powered was able to destroy the monster before disappearing. Kenichi was found by Young, who discovered he had also received the same as wound as Powered, and even found the Flash Prism. * Kai was hospitalized, and had one last conversation with Powered that he was sorry Kenichi was injured because of him and Powered didn't want it to happen again. He departed on his own to fight Zetton. Powered encouraged Kai, that though he may leave, 'his light is everywhere', and people need only find it. Powered then ended their bond and went to engage Zetton. Kai awoke, with his teammates waiting, and admitted that Powered was leaving. After Powered destroyed Zetton, he collapsed from exhaustion and was taken home by his comrades. As WINR remained unsure of their future, Kenichi recited Powered's parting words, giving the team encouragement for what was to come next.. Ultraman Neos TBA Ultraman Max TBA Ultraman Story 0 TBA ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) TBA Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Page need of rewriting Category:Articles still under construction Category:Articles under Construction Category:Stubs Category:Timelines Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraseven Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Ultraman Neos Category:Ultraman Max